1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a downhole tool. More particularly, the invention relates to a downhole tool housing at least one control line extending therethrough.
2. Description of the Related Art
Intelligent completions require the use of control lines in order to transmit real time pressure and temperature data from within the various zones of multi-zonal completions. In this type of completion, it is desirable to run the fiber optic- containing control line from the surface to a location in the wellbore without cutting and/ or splicing in order to minimize signal loss that results from splicing fiber optic cables. In one embodiment, it is desired to develop a well bore packer in which a control line (with or without a fiber optic cable inside) can be run past the packer without splicing while still being able to provide a pressure-tight seal around the control line and between the string and wellbore, thus providing adequate zonal isolation between the zones of a multi-zonal completion.
What is needed is an effective way to allow control lines to pass through a downhole tool, like a packer, without being cut and/or spliced and also ensuring the lines are not damaged before, during and after the tool operates.